Harry Lupin Black and The philosopher's Stone
by loulabelle90
Summary: Part one of my raising Harry AU, would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys  not Narcissa , Ron Bashing.RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER ONE

Sirius Black was absolutely stunned when his old headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked in his cell after a couple of years imprisonment in the Wizard prison, Azkaban. It had been over four long years since he was arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve innocent muggles. Sirius hadn't received a single visitor whilst he was in Azkaban, he wasn't even sure that anyone was allowed to visit Azkaban. Not that he could blame them with all the Dementors hanging around sucking the happiness out of everyone unfortunate enough to be stuck in such as horrible place.

Everyone thought that Sirius betrayed his best friend James Potter along with his wife Lily and their son Harry. But what they didn't know was that he was framed. Sirius and James were brothers in everything but blood and Sirius would rather die in the most painful way possible than to betray his brother and best friend. He just hoped that Dumbledore's arrival meant that it was finally proved and that he could go home to his husband and godson.

Everything went wrong because of an insane and evil half blood wizard called Lord Voldermort or if you were brave, or stupid, enough Tom Riddle. Lord Voldermort had slowly been getting loads of followers in the Wizarding World. Most of these were pure bloods with a deep hatred towards muggle borns.

James and Lily were targeted when a prophecy came out about the one who would defeat the Dark Lord for good. Voldermort heard about this prophecy and went after the Potters whose baby boy, Harry, matched what the prophecy foretold.

The Potters went into hiding with the house under The Fidelius Charm which is a powerful charm that takes a piece of information and plants it in the Secret Keeper's soul. The secret keeper was the only one who was able to tell the secret and Sirius was supposed to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters. But Albus thought that there was a spy in the order and even if there wasn't everyone knew that Sirius and James were extremely close. It would have been obvious that Sirius would be chosen as the Secret Keeper.

That was the reason that Peter was made Secret Keeper instead. Sirius had thought that he was so smart when he thought of switching Secret Keepers; no one would expect Peter to be chosen by Lily and James to protect their family. They would be so busy trying to get him to tell them where they were hidden to even think about trying to capture Peter.

Unfortunately Sirius didn't count for the fact that Peter was the traitor and that he went straight to Voldermort and told him everything. Not only that but he also faked his own death and framed Sirius for killing him and the twelve muggles. Sirius just hoped that someday Peter would get what he deserves, well that and that he would be proven innocent.

"Hello Professor" Sirius said to his old headmaster as he noticed that Dumbledore hadn't stopped staring at him. The old man was wearing bright purple robes which wear decorated with yellow stars, after four years of the dark and gloomy prison Sirius almost had to shield his eyes against the bright robes.

"Hello my boy" Albus smiled at his former student.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence. He prayed with all his heart that Albus was here to tell him that he was free and not just to ask him about his betrayal that he was thought to have committed.

"Peter was caught Sirius, you are free" Albus told his former student glad that he finally could give him some good news.

"Really" Sirius enquired in shock, he really didn't think that he would ever be free from this living hell.

"Yes my dear boy" Dumbledore answered. "Alastor Moody caught Mr Pettigrew last night. He was questioned this morning with Veritaserum truth potion this morning and admitted to everything. All charges have been dropped against you meaning that you are free to go."

"What are we waiting for then?" Sirius exclaimed happily. "Let's get out of here."

Albus just smiled indulgently as he led the newly freed man towards the boat waiting to take them back home.

"What has been happening in my absence?" Sirius asked about halfway through the journey back to the UK.

"Well, the Order has caught quite a few of the Death Eaters including your cousin Bellatrix Lestrange with the help of our spies. It has been quite peaceful since the downfall of Lord Voldermort but I fear that it won't last. The order is ready in case I am right and Voldermort does return."

"How are Remus and Harry?" Sirius asked, he really didn't care about Voldermort or his Death Eaters at the moment.

"They are both fine, in fact Remus is waiting for us at Hogwarts" Albus answered before stopping when he noticed Sirius' gasp of shock. "He never believed that you were guilty, he just couldn't prove it."

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked, he was happy that his husband didn't lose faith in him but he still wanted to know how his godson was doing.

"He is safe with Lily's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon" Albus answered mentally preparing himself for the explosion that was sure to come.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled in fury. "How could he be safe with those horrible muggles? She hates magic."

"I know she wasn't keen on magic and that things were tense between Lily and her sister but she has grown up now and I'm sure that she is taking good care of Harry" Albus tried to placate the raged man. "It was only until we could prove your innocence; you are free to take him whenever you're ready."

"Good" Sirius grumbled, he really wasn't happy at where Harry had been living for the past few years. He knew that the ministry wouldn't allow Remus to have custody of Harry. Remus was a werewolf and whilst he was one of the kindest people Sirius knew the ministry still saw him as a dark creature. He just wished that Harry was given to a wizarding family instead of Lily's horrible sister and her whale of a husband.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence both men were lost in their thoughts. Both men were thinking back at past decisions and what they would do if they had a chance to change them.

The first thing that Sirius did when he entered Dumbledore's office was to grab his husband and pull him into his arms. He couldn't believe how much he had missed him in the past couple of years and was so glad to have the werewolf back in his arms were he belonged.

"I'm so sorry Sirius" Remus muttered tears running down his face. "I couldn't prove your innocence or get custody of Harry. I've been so useless since you were arrested."

"No, you haven't love" Sirius reassured his husband. "You believed in me when no one else did and that's all that matters to me and we are going to get Harry tomorrow. He's going to come and live with us and everything is going to be fine."

"Everything is ready for you at 12 Grimmauld place and I've got all the paperwork ready for you. All you have to do is get the Dursley's to sign it."

"Thank you Professor" Sirius said as Albus handed him the paperwork.

"No problem my boy" Albus replied. "I want to see you tomorrow after you pick Harry up please. I have something to discuss with both of you."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow" Remus answered as him and Sirius and headed towards the floo to head to Sirius' family home for their first night together since Peter betrayed them all, causing the deaths of their two best friends.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Thank you to my reviewers MirrorFlower and DarkWind and F.A.M was well as to anyone who put me on story alert.

CHAPTER TWO

Sirius Black woke up bright and early the next morning which was something that surprised his husband greatly. Whilst in Hogwarts Sirius was always the last one to get up in the morning, it was so bad that he quite often missed breakfast because none of the others could force him to get his lazy arse out of bed.

That was except for Christmas of course, which was the only time of the year were Sirius was the first out of bed. He got up at the crack of dawn and then woke the others up by acting like a five year old on a sugar high.

Not that Remus could blame him or getting up so early today or for being so excited. It has been four long years since Sirius had seen his beloved Godson and Remus would have seriously been worried if Sirius wasn't as excited as he was. Well there was that and the fact that Remus was just as excited as Padfoot even if he hid it better.

"Hurry up Moony" Sirius whined at his husband for what had to be the millionth time in the last couple of hours. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes Padfoot I'm finished" Remus replied calmly, he didn't want Sirius to see how nervous he really was. Remus didn't think that Harry would remember them and was worried that he wouldn't want to come and live with them.

"It will be fine Remus" Sirius reassured his husband gently before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It will be once we get Harry back" Remus replied as he stood up and headed towards the floo powder pot and grabbed a handful. Sirius and Remus both stood in the fireplace ready to floo over to get their godson.

"Arabella Figg's house" Remus called out clearly as he threw his handful of floo powder down and was quickly surrounded by the green flames.

It ony took a few seconds before the pair stumbled out of another fireplace; this one belonged to a Miss Arabella Figg. Arabella Figg was a squib that had been hired by Albus to keep an eye on Harry and how he's relatives where treating him. She had told Albus that she wasn't happy about how the muggles were treating the small child but unfortunately Albus had been quite busy with capturing Death Eaters as well as proving Sirius' innocence, meaning that he was quite distracted.

Albus had Floo called Arabella the night to tell her that Sirius and Remus would be coming that morning to collect Harry from his relatives which was something that pleased her greatly.

"Good morning Arabella" Remus said politely to the woman as they entered her front room. "Thank you for letting us use you floo."

"You're welcome" Arabella replied. "I'm just glad that someone is taking Harry away from those horrible muggles."

"How bad has it been?" Sirius asked with concern itched across his features. He had a bad feeling that Petunia would hate Harry as much as she seemed to hate her sister.

"I'm not really sure" Arabella answered. "I know they don't care for the boy and that he only get's to wear his cousins hand me downs but I haven't seen Harry much so I don't know the extent of the abuse."

"We will see you in a bit" Remus told the squib before he headed towards number four Privet Drive along with his husband.

Vernon Dursley grumbled as he went to get the door after he heard someone knocking quite loudly. He didn't know who was knocking so early in the morning but he looked forward to giving them a piece of his mind for waking his poor little Dudley up.

Vernon was just about to start yelling at the couple of men at his door when he noticed their attire. It was obvious to him that the two men where wizards and that was something that terrified Vernon because the only reason a wizard would have to go to their house would be to check on his nephew Harry Potter.

"I don't want you freaks here" Vernon snapped angrily at the couple at his door. "Get out of here now; I don't you to infect my precious Dudley with your freakiness."

"We will leave as soon as we have Harry and you have signed these forms" Remus replied trying to rein his anger at being called a freak.

"There is no one of that name here" Vernon stuttered in fear, he really didn't want anyone of the wizarding world to find out how horrible he and his wife treated their saviour.

"We know he is here" Sirius replied to the whale of a man. "Now I suggest that you let us in before we cause a scene in front of your neighbours."

Vernon looked around nervously, trying to see if any of his neighbours had noticed their strangely dressed visitors. He really didn't want them to think that he was letting freaks into his house, which might make them see him and his family as being anything other than normal which was something he couldn't stand the idea of.

"Who is it Vernon" Petunia asked as Vernon closed the door behind his unwanted guests.

"It's two of those freaks, they are here about Harry." Vernon replied as he lead the wizards towards the kitchen.

"I don't want you freaks here !" Petunia snapped at Sirius and Remus as they entered the Kitchen.

"I don't really want to be here either" Sirius growled back at Petunia. "But we will leave as soon as you give us our godson and sign over custody to us."

"Fine" Petunia said to the man before walking out into the hallway. "Harry get in the kitchen now"

When Harry came out of the cupboard under the stairs instead of coming from upstairs like they expected the two wizards where truly stunned. What kind of monsters make a small child sleep in the cupboard, and that wasn't the only problem.

Harry looked seriously underweight which was made to look even more drastic by the fact that the clothes that Harry was currently wearing looked to be about three times too big for him.

"What the hell did you do to our godson?" Sirius yelled in fury at the despicable muggles.

As Sirius continued to rant at the muggles Remus stepped forward towards the small boy.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin" he told the little boy. "That is my husband Sirius.

"I'm Harry Potter" the child replied clearly wary of the strangers.

"How do you like living here" Remus asked.

"It's alright" Harry replied, he was still distracted by the adults yelling at the other side of the room

"Do you like living here?" Remus pressed.

Harry looked at his Aunt and Uncle for a moment before turning back to Remus and shaking his head once he realised that his Aunt and Uncle weren't playing attention to what he was doing so it was therefore safe to answer.

"Would you like to come and live with Sirius and me?" Remus asked Harry.

"Why would you want to me to live with you?" Harry questioned in confusion, "I'm just a burden and a freak."

"No you're not cub" Remus replied in shock, "you are an adorable little boy who doesn't deserve the way you're Aunt and Uncle treated you.

Harry didn't look like he believed Remus but didn't say anything to correct him, Remus was going to try and reassure him some more before he was distracted by his husband.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to our godson" Sirius yelled at the fat muggle before grabbing his wand from his pocket.

"Sirius stop" Remus cried out as he rushed towards where his husband and the muggles where standing.

"But Remy" Sirius whined. "They deserve it after what they did to our cub."

"I know Siri" Remus replied calmly. "But what good would it do any of us, for you to end back in Azkaban. Then where will Harry go."

"Fine" Sirius grumbled as he put his wand away before turning back to the Dursleys. "Just sign these forms and you'll never have to see any of us again.

Vernon and Petunia quickly signed the forms; it wasn't like the even wanted Harry in the first place. They were only too glad to be getting rid of the young wizard.

Sirius carefully picked up his godson whilst Remus collected the signed paperwork from the Dursley's.

"Ready to go Cub" Sirius asked the child in his arms who just nodded and snuggled closer to the warmth coming from the kind man.

Just before leaving number four Privet Drive for good Remus turned back to look at the Dursley's. Before he could change his mind he pulled out his wand and waved it in a complex pattern whilst muttering under his breath. He then put the wand back until his pocket before leaving the Dursley's wondering what he did to them whilst he followed his husband and godson back to Arabella Figg's.

PLEASE REVIEW. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER THREE

"What did you do to those muggles Moony" Sirius asked his husband in confusion and just a little bit of jealously that he wasn't able to hex them himself like he so wanted to do. The only thing that stopped him from going back to hex the horrible muggles was that he knew the Ministry was watching him closely just waiting for a reason to send him back to askaban and he wouldn't be able to do Harry or Remus any good if he got himself imprisoned again.

"I will tell you later" Remus promised as he looked at the small child in Sirius' arms pointingly so Siri knew why he couldn't answer at the moment.

"Are we going to see Mrs Figg?" Harry asked shyly as they headed towards his babysitter's house.

"Yes we are Harry" Sirius replied to his godson. "Then we are going to an amazing magic school called Hogwarts."

"But there is no such thing as magic," Harry stuttered out in fear.

"Who told you that Cub" Remus asked gently, hoping not to scare the small child further.

"My Uncle Vernon" Harry replied quietly. "He gets mad every time I mention magic.

"Your uncle Vernon lied." Sirius told his godson. He was furius that his godson was lied to about who he was and that the horrid muggles treated him so badly just because he was magical. His precious godson had lived fearing what he was because of Lily's bitch of a sister and her fat whale of a husband.

"Your Uncle Siri and I went to Hogwarts with your mum and Dad" Remus told the small child in Sirius' arms.

"Didn't you get into trouble for doing magic." Harry asked in confusion. "My Aunt and Uncle said that it is freaky and wrong"

"Of course we didn't Cub" Remus replied. "Your Aunt and Uncle are wrong there is nothing wrong or freaky about being able to do magic.

All the talk about whether doing magic was right or wrong stopped as Remus knocked on Arabella's door and the 3 wizards waited for the door to be opened.

"Hello Harry" Arabella greeted as she opened her door.

"Hello Mrs Figg." Harry replied quietly but politely.

"How are you today dear?" She asked as she noticed the bruises on Harry's face and arms.

"I'm fine, thank you" Harry answered. He had learnt very early on that if anyone ever asked how he was he had to answer that he was ok, no matter how bad he felt.

"Are you taking him back to Hogwarts?" Arabella inquired to the two man as Sirius passed Harry over to Remus and went over to the floo powder that she kept in a pot on top of the fireplace.

"Yeah we are" Sirius answered. "The headmaster wants to see us about something."

"You should probably go soon then," Arabella stated to the two men. "I hope you will come to visit me with Harry soon."

"Of course we will Arabella" Remus reassured. "You clearly care for Harry a lot and we wouldn't dream of stopping you from seeing him."

"Thank you."Arabella replied glad that she would get to see the adorable little boy who had wormed his way into her heart again.

"We should probably go and see what the headmaster wants" Sirius stated as he turned around to look at his husband and godson.

"Yeah, we should" Remus agreed. "Are you ready to go Cub?" Harry just nodded before snuggling closer to his newly found uncle, he knew that he had only just met these two men but there was something about them want made him feel safe.

"Everything is fine Cub" Remus reassured as Harry started to panic as they headed towards the fireplace. "We are just going to use the fireplace for a kind of wizarding travel called floo travelling. The fire won't hurt us sweetie I promise."

"Ok" Harry replied.

Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on top of the fireplace before placing an arm around his lover's shoulders and guiding him and his godson to the fireplace.

"Hogwart's Infirmary!" Sirius called out in a loud and clear voice as he threw the floo powder down into the flames. Seconds later the three wizards had arrived at their destination at the Hogwarts infirmary, a place that Remus had spent quite a bit of time there whilst he was a student mostly after the full moon.

Remus barely had a chance to get out of the fireplace before Harry was taken away from him by Hogwarts Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey gently placed the too small child on one of the beds before she started to wave her wand in a complex pattern whilst muttering under her breath.

Both Remus and Sirius knew better than to disturb the Mediwitch whilst she was working so they sat down in the chairs next to the bed and choose just to watch her as she performed all necessary checks on their precious godson.

"How bad is it?" Sirius asked in concern as Poppy finally finished her scans.

Harry turned to look at his godfathers as he heard their voice from beside him before he turned and crawled over to the two men where Remus instantly moved and placed the small child comfortably on his lap.

"Harry had quite a few bruises and small cuts but none of them where life threatening and I healed them easily. The thing that worries me the most is how underweight he. It is clear that he was neglected and most likely starved by his relatives. His stomach has shrunk because of the neglect meaning that you will have to slowly build up the amount he is eating because otherwise his stomach wouldn't be able to handle the amount of food he is eating. Until he can eat a healthy amount I want him to be put on to nutrition potions to make up for the calories that he is under the recommended amount."

"Ok, thank you Poppy" Sirius told the Mediwitch as Remus stood up with Harry still in his arms.

"You are going to see Albus next aren't you?" Poppy asked before continuing as she noticed Remus and Sirius both nod in agreement. "If you come back after your meeting I will give you some nutrition potions for Harry."

"Thank you Poppy"Remus said gratefully to Poppy. "We will see you soon then."

Remus, Sirius and Harry all headed to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office."Mars Bars" Sirius called out causing the gargoyle to start to move revealing the staircase that led up to the destination.

"It's ok Harry" Remus reassured his godson who had jumped when the staircase started to move. Remus had to keep reminding himself that Harry had not grown up around magic and as such wasn't used to it.

"Who we gonna see" Harry asked in confusion before flinching in fear, he had forgotten one of the most important rules. Never ask questions.

"Well Cub, we are going to see Albus Dumbledore" Sirius replied, he noticed the flinch but knew that Harry probably didn't trust them enough to discuss the Dursley's abuse just yet. He wasn't sure that he ever would be.

"He is the headmaster of this school" Remus continued whilst his husband took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He was there when you were born and is looking forward to seeing you again" Remus continued hoping to reassure the precious little boy in his arms.

Sirius just smiled at his husband and godson before turning to knock on the door, he then waited for a reply from the powerful wizard wondering why Albus wanted to see them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER FOUR

Remus and Sirius had just entered Albus' office with Harry who wrapped himself against Remus' chest. Sirius had just closed the door behind them before Albus gestured to the chairs opposite him, Remus and Sirius smiled at their old professor before sitting down.

"I trust that everything went well at the Dursley's?" Dumbledore started as he smiled the three wizards in front of him. He was glad that Sirius was finally free to be with his husband and their godson; he only wished that he could have freed Sirius earlier or even prevented him from going to Azkaban altogether. "How how are you Harry?"

"I'm fine" Harry mumbled into Remus' chest. It had been a long day for the small child with finally getting away from his abusive relatives as well as his check up with the Mediwitch and it wasn't surprising to any of the adults that he was struggling to stay awake.

"It's ok Cub" Sirius reassured his godson. "You can go to sleep; we will still be here when you wake up." Harry just nodded and snuggled closer to Remus and finally let his eyes drift shut.

"Firstly, I wish to apologise my dear boy" Albus started before continuing as he noticed Sirius' look of shock and confusion. "I'm sorry to say that at first I believed that you have really betrayed the Potter's and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's ok." Sirius reassured the old headmaster. Whilst he felt a bit dejected that Albus had thought him capable of betraying and causing the deaths of his best friend and his wife, he also knew that all the evidence was pointing towards him. He was just glad that his amazing husband never doubted him.

"Thank you for understanding." Albus said, glad that two of his favourite pupils didn't turn against him.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Albus continued after a couple of moments. "I have looked though the student's marks and have noticed that the majority of students have been struggling with History of Magic. I looked in to the lessons and noticed that our current professor seems to be having a lot of trouble with keeping the students awake during the lesson.

"What has that got to do with us?" Sirius asked earning him a sharp look from his husband but it had also achieved its goal in getting the headmaster to get to the point.

"I believe that you achieved an outstanding in the History of Magic Newts?" Albus asked before continuing once Sirius had nodded in your agreement. "I was hoping that you would consider taking the job."

"But what about Remus and Harry?" Sirius asked in shock, he had not expected to be offered a job, though the more he thought about it the more he liked it. He could probably get back into the Auror programme but now that he had Harry to think of, he knew that a less dangerous job would be ideal.

"I'm afraid that the governors won't allow me to hire Remus as a teacher but Mr Malfoy has persuaded them that with the right precautions that it will be fine for Remus and Harry to stay with you."

"Why would that Deatheater help us?" Sirius snarled in anger and disgust.

"Mr Malfoy, along with Professor Snape were never really true eaters. They have been my spies for the light side" Albus informed the two men hoping to end the animosity between the three men.

"How about Narcissa" Sirius asked hoping that his cousin wasn't evil like most of their family.

"I'm sorry Sirius" Albus started, "but Narcissa wasn't a spy. She was truly a Deatheater and I believe that she got the Dementor's kiss after she tried to kill her husband and son when she found out that her husband was on the light side."

"Oh ok," Sirius replied in disappointment, he had never gotten along with his cousin but he couldn't help but wish that someone else in his family hadn't gone dark.

"So it would be ok for Remus and Harry to stay?" Sirius asked wanting to make sure that he wouldn't be separated from his husband and godson if he took up the job and also that he wanted to change the subject away from his family and the dark arts.

"Of course they will my dear boy" Albus reassured. "I wouldn't have even offered you the position if they weren't able to stay with you. I knew that I would just be wasting my breath."

"Thank you headmaster" Sirius replied he was grateful knowing that he would have a stable job and that Remus would have somewhere proper to live. He knew that Remus wouldn't have been able to use any of his properties when he was in Azkaban and that with his furry little problem Remus would have problems getting a well paying job.

Sirius remembered the house Remus had before he had been persuaded, or bullied, into moving in with his boyfriend. It was cramped, damp and freezing, not a suitable place for anyone to live in and Sirius had a sneaky suspicion that Remus moved right back in their when he was sent to Azkaban.

"One more thing before I show you to your quarters" Albus started interrupting Sirius from his thoughts. "I was wondering Remus, if you had heard of a new potion called Wolfsbane."

"No, I'm afraid not" Remus replied, wondering what this new potion had to do with him. He was never very good at potions whilst he was at school, which was something that has stayed the same.

"It is a potion that allows a werewolf to keep complete control of his mind during the full moon" the headmaster explained. "Professor Snape has agreed to make the potion for you each month."

"Why would the greasy git agree to do that?" Sirius snarled out in disgust.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped at his husband. "It has been years since we finished here at Hogwarts, don't you think that it is time that we stopped holding these stupid grudges."

"But Remus he called you a monster," Sirius whined.

"Only when I almost killed him." Remus replied being quiet as not to wake up the small child in his lap.

"But that wasn't your fault," Sirius stated, "it was mine."

"No matter what had happened we are all grownups now and we have harry to think of aswell. Don't you think we should leave the past in the past" Remus pleaded hoping to talk since into his husband.

"Remus is right my dear boy," Albus agreed. "You will both teach here from September and I don't want to have to break up fights between you two all the time. What impression do you think that will give the students?"

"Fine" Sirius grumbled, "I will try to get along with Snape, doesn't mean we are ever going to be friends or anything."

"That's all we can ask," Albus stated as he stood up and led the men to his door. "Well it has been a long day for you all and I'm sure that you're all exhausted. So I will led you to your quarters and we can talk more in the morning."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Albus was right, they were all exhausted, Sirius was still recovering from the aftermath of his imprisonment in Azkaban whilst Remus was still weakened from the last full moon that had occurred a couple of days ago.

They had quickly popped into the infirmary to get Harry's potions and the instructions before headed straight to their quarters.

Their quarters contained a large living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom as well as an office. There seemed to be a Gryffindor theme going one, with each room decorated in subtle reds and golds. There was also a full bookshelf in their living room which made Sirius groan as he would have to fight books to get his husband's attention, which was something that he thought, had ended when they finished school.

Remus and Sirius gently placed their young charge in his new bed before carefully removing his shoes and socks as well as transfiguring his clothes into pyjamas. The two men were furious at the state of Harry's clothes, they were over double his size and were old and faded. It was clear from the state of their home that the Dursleys could afford enough decent clothes for both of the boys but had instead spent all their money on their son and nothing on their nephew.

As soon as they hand Harry settled down in bed, Remus and Sirius decided to head to bed themselves. But it only seemed like a few seconds since they fell asleep when they shot awake when they heard a piercing scream coming from Harry's bedroom. Sirius wanted to know what his husband had done to the muggles but knew that Remus was exhausted and decided to wait and ask him the next day.

Seconds later both men had darted out of their bedroom and headed to go and comfort their godson. They had expected nightmares especially with all the abuse Harry had suffered though from his Aunt and Uncle. Even Sirius' parents as cruel and heartless as they were would snoop so low as to abuse a child as much as those horrid muggles did.

"Hey Cub, its ok sweetie, settle down," Remus soothed as he and his husband sat on either side of the small child both being careful not to touch their godson, knowing that it would most likely end up scaring Harry even more.

Once Harry was fully awake and aware of where he was and who he was with Sirius carefully picked him up and placed him on his lap before he began to gently rock his Godson (capital "g") back and forth hoping to soothe him back to sleep.

It took another 15 minutes for Harry to settle down enough to stop sobbing and start to relax into his godfather's chest. Sirius moved to place his godson back in his bed and started to move away to give Harry a bit more room. This instantly stopped as soon as Harry whimpered in fear and reached back towards him.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed with us tonight Cub?" Remus asked the small child.

Harry just nodded his head without speaking and his godfathers stood up with Sirius picking up their godson before all three of them headed to the room just across from Harry's room.

Sirius placed Harry down in the middle one the bed before lying down next to him with Remus doing the same thing on the other side of the bed. Harry soon fell back to sleep surrounded by the warmth and protection of his newly found godfathers.

Remus woke up to see Harry awake between him and his husband, it sickened him to think that because of Petunia and her husband Harry was too afraid to wake them up.

"Good morning Cub," Remus started as he began to sit up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am thanks," came another voice from the opposite side of the bed.

"I thought you were still asleep" Remus stated in confusion.

"Yeah I was," Sirius grumbled. " Until someone started to move around and woke me up."

Remus just rolled his eyes at the grumpy man which was something that caused Harry to giggle. He was used to Sirius moaning every time he had to get up in the morning and wasn't offended as he was during their time at Hogwarts.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Mister Moony," Sirius fake pouted at his husband.

"I offer my deepest apologises," Remus replied trying to keep a straight.

"As you should my dear husband." Sirius stated before getting up and heading to the bathroom with his nose held up in the air which caused his husband and their godson to laugh.

"You want to help me make pancakes?" Remus asked Harry after Sirius went in the bathroom.

"Yeah pwease Moony," Harry replied.

When Sirius came into the kitchen 15 minutes later he was shocked to find that the kitchen along with his husband and their godson where covered in flour and what looked like pancake mix.

"I thought you were making breakfast not having a food fight," Sirius stated trying his hardest not to laugh, not that he succeeded.

Remus performed a simple cleaning spell on himself and Harry whilst Sirius cast one on the kitchen and for the next 15 minutes the three wizards all worked together so that all three of them could sit down to a plate of pancakes.

Harry had only managed to eat about half of his pancakes which worried his godfathers but they knew that it was because of the neglect he suffered from due to the muggles and that his appetite would slowly increase.

"Can you take this for me Harry?" Remus asked softly as he held out the vial of nutrient potion to the too small child.

Harry nodded before taking the vial from the man and quickly gulped it down, he had heard Dudley moaning about the taste of medicine enough to know that it wouldn't be the nicest tasting thing.

"I know it doesn't taste very good Cub but it's good for you I promise" Remus reassured the small child who couldn't help but pull a disgusted face at the taste of the potion.

"We better get ready then," Sirius replied pouting dramatically as he reached to pick his cub up, Sirius wanted to know when Remus had taken nutrient potions but knew that now wasn't the time to ask.

Not long later all three wizards were dressed and ready to go and met with the rest of Hogwart's staff and both men were glad that it was the summer holidays as it might that there wouldn't be any students as they didn't know how Harry would cope with meeting all of the students. At least now he had a couple of months to get used to them and the professors until the students arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

_Masterlist_

CHAPTER SIX

All of the other staff members with the exception of the headmaster and the mediwitch were shocked when they saw the small child in Remus' arms. Albus had told them all that Harry was here along with his godfathers, but none of them expected Harry to be so small. He was still the size of a three year old instead of the nearly six year old he was.

Albus couldn't help but flinch at the glare that he received from his deputy head, though he knew that he deserved her anger. She had told him that the Dursleys where the worst type of muggles there was and yet he ignored her believing that he would be safer with his family and his beliefs that Petunia would overlook his magic, something that she deemed to be unnatural, to see her orphaned nephew who needed her love and protection.

One of Albus' biggest regrets was ignoring Minerva's advice and protecting the small child from all of the neglect and abuse that his relatives put him though.

"Hello my dear boys," Albus said as the three wizards reached the table.

"Good Morning Headmaster" Remus and Sirius replied with Harry giving Albus a small smile before he snuggled closer to Remus' chest.

"You aren't students anymore my dear boys. You can call me Albus, like the rest of the staff can." Albus stated in amusement.

"Hello Harry dear" Minerva said to the small child which earned her a shy smile." I am Minerva."

"Hello Minnie," Sirius called out to his old head of house.

"Mr Black" Minerva scolded. "How many times have I told you, stop calling me Minnie?"

She was going to keep yelling at the most irritating student she has ever had when she was stopped by the sound of Harry giggling from his place against Remus' chest.

"How do you like it here at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked kindly after giving Sirius one last glare.

"It's ok," Harry replied shyly.

"We haven't really had much time to show him the castle yet," Remus told the professors.

"Well go on then!" Albus exclaimed. "We will see Harry later; take him to explore the castle. I'm sure that he would love to see your old house."

"We will see you later then," Remus replied before he and his husband turned around and headed out of the great hall.

The first thing that Sirius and Remus decided to show Harry was their old house Gryffindor, they had spent most of their in Hogwarts their and had many fond memories that had occurred in the Gryffindor common rooms including their first kiss.

The fat lady let them though without a use of the password as it was the summer holiday and there were no students in, it also helped that she recognized Remus and Sirius from when they were students.

"This is where Rem and I stayed whilst we went to Hogwarts along with your mum and dad," Sirius told Harry who was looking around the red and gold room in awe.

"Were you friends?" Harry asked eagerly, his Auntie had never talked about his parents and Harry knew much better to ask her himself.

"Moony and I were best friends with your dad and we were also quite close to your mum as well" Sirius answered sadly, he honesty missed his best friend and his wife and sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't switched the secret keepers.

"What were they like?" Harry asked trying to learn as much about his parents as he could.

"They were amazing people Cub," Remus informed his godson.

"Auntie said that daddy was always drunk," Harry told his godparents in confusion.

"She lied Cub" Sirius replied angry that anyone would spread such hateful lies to Harry about his parents. "They were the bravest and most loyal people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"I miss them," Harry whimpered as he snuggled closer into Remus' chest.

"I know Cub," Remus reassured. "So do we?"

"Let's go and explore the rest of the castle shall we." Sirius declared wanting to get away from the hurtful memories of lost friends and traitorous rats.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement before they headed out of Gryffindor tower and headed down the stairs where one of the ghosts where floating past.

"Hey Sir Nick" Sirius yelled out to the passing ghost.

"Hello Mr Black and Mr Lupin," Sir Nick replied. "It's been a while since you've finished here at Hogwarts."

"This is our godson Harry" Remus explained as he noticed the ghost's questioning look towards the small child in his arms.

"Hello Harry, I am Sir Nicholas" the ghost said to the small boy.

"Hello Sir" Harry stuttered in fear.

"He has never seen a ghost before," Sirius explained to the hurt looking ghost, the Gryffindor ghost was one of the kinder ghosts and felt hurt that the small child was so afraid of him.

"Ah yes" Sir Nick agreed. "We ghosts can be awfully frightening when you aren't quite used to us. I will see you around then" Sir Nick told them before gliding off to another part of the castle.

"Do you want to go back to our rooms Cub?" Remus asked the scared little boy in his arms.

Harry just nodded before snuggling closer to the sandy haired man.

On the journey back to the rooms it was easy to see that Harry was falling asleep, his head kept dropping against Remus' shoulder before shooting back up suddenly. Remus and Sirius weren't surprised that Harry was still exhausted especially with the nightmares he suffered from the night before.

"It's ok to sleep Little One," Sirius told Harry, who eventually gave up the fight and drifted off to sleep.

Remus carried Harry off to his bedroom as soon as they entered their living quarters whilst Sirius went to the living room to wait for his husband to return.

"What did you do to the muggles Remmie?" Sirius asked as the werewolf sat down next to him.

"Not much," Remus replied as he lay down across the couch, resting his head on Sirius' lap. "I just made sure that they suffered with what they did to Harry every time they went to sleep."

"Ok Rem," Sirius replied that wasn't what he would have done to the muggles but he knew that Remus had needed be subtle when cursing the disgusting muggles especially seeing how badly the ministry viewed werewolves.

"We are going to have to get Harry some things soon" Remus stated after a few moments silence. "Do you think we should take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Yeah we should," Sirius agreed as he started to run his fingers though Remus' hair. He knew that the werewolf was exhausted but there was just one thing that he wanted to discuss with the werewolf first. "When did you have to take Nutrient Potions?"

"It's nothing Siri" Remus replied before continuing after a sharp look from his husband. "I lost a bit of weight after you got sent to Azkaban; it was just when I was getting back on my feet. I'm fine Sirius I promise."

Remus sat up and placed a gentle and tender kiss on his husband's forehead before laying back down. "It wasn't your fault," Remus reassured, correctly guessing what was going on in his husband's head.

"You should get some sleep," Sirius stated as he noticed Remus yawning from his place on his lap.

"Okay" Remus mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled close to Sirius' lap.

"I meant in a bed," Sirius stated in amusement.

"I'm comfortable here," Remus replied without opening his eyes.

"Ok then," Sirius said to his husband as he started to play with his hair again, knowing that it would help to soothe him to sleep. "Just go to sleep."

Both Remus and Harry slept for a couple of hours before they awoke for lunch and the newly reunited family spent the afternoon getting to know each other more.


	7. Chapter 7

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next day had started very much like the day before with Remus waking up to find Harry lying between him and his husband awake. He just wished his precious cub wasn't too afraid to wake him or Sirius up when he woke up before them. He would even prefer getting bounced on every morning that to know that Harry was still too afraid that he or Sirius would hit him.

"Good Morning cub, how are you today?" Remus asked as he carefully sat up as not to wake up his husband again, sometimes that man could really moan when he was woken up before he wanted to get out of bed. Remus had lost track of how many times James had put a silencing spell on Sirius so that he didn't have to listen to him moaning.

"M' fine" Harry mumbled smiling at one of his newly found godfathers.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Remus asked as he started to get out of bed, he wasn't sure that Harry would feel comfortable telling him what he wanted but wanted to try nevertheless.

"Pancakes please" Harry replied shyly, clearly not used to people asking him what he wanted.

"Pancakes it is then" Remus agree as he slowly reached towards Harry to take the small child to the bathroom and then the kitchen. "You want to help me make them?" Remus asked as he carried Harry back though the bedroom.

"Yes please" Harry answered, he remembered how much fun it was to make pancakes with his godfather yesterday. This was a lot different from when he had to help his Aunt as she never seemed to have fun and had a panic attack in the kitchen got the slightest bit dirty.

"Try not to destroy the kitchen this time." Sirius called out jokingly as Remus and Harry left the bedroom, he had woken up when Remus and Harry started talking but decided not to moan today. I wasn't worth getting hexed for.

"You're just jealous that we had a food fight without out you," Remus laughed as he poked his head back in the bedroom.

"Yeah well," Sirius sulked as he began to get up.

"Such a witty comeback Sirius," Remus laughed as he took in Sirius' mock pout. "I'm so proud of you, did you come up with that yourself?"

"Just go and make breakfast and leave me to my misery," Sirius stated dramatically before he headed to the bathroom leaving his husband and godson laughing at him as they headed back to the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

When Sirius came into the room a quarter of a hour later Remus and Harry had almost finished with making breakfast and this time it wasn't to find the kitchen destroyed because of a food fight. Just as Sirius sat down Remus had put a plate of pancakes in front of him and Harry who was now sitting in the middle chair.

"Thank you Moony and Harry," Sirius said as Remus got his own breakfast before sitting on the other side of Harry.

"You're welcome Padfoot" Remus replied as Harry gave Sirius a big smile before going back to his pancakes.

"We're going out today,Sirius told Harry as he finished what he could eat of his breakfast and had taken his nutrient potion.

"Where we going?" Harry asked curiously as Sirius stood up and carried their plates to the sink where they would be washed by the house elves.

"We're going shopping Cub," Remus asked as Sirius picked his godson up from his chair ready to take him to get washed and dressed for their day out. "You need some new clothes and toys."

"But Fweaks doesn't need any new clothes or toys" Harry protested, his Aunt and Uncle had told him many times that he was a bad boy who didn't deserve new things.

"Of course you do Cub," Sirius exclaimed trying to keep his anger in control; he didn't want to scare the little boy. "Your Aunt and Uncle lied to you, Sweetie; you deserve all the stuff they gave to your cousin."

"Ok," Harry mumbled, he could already tell that he wouldn't win this argument no matter how hard he tried and he didn't want to anger his new guardians.

When all three Wizards were dressed and ready to go they headed up to The Headmaster's office to see if they could use the floo connection in his office to get to Diagon Alley until they had gotten the fireplace in their quarters activated.

"Come in my dear boys," Dumbledore called out just as Remus was about to knock on the door.

"We were wondering if we..." Sirius started before he was interrupted by Albus.

"Of course you can use my fireplace" Albus stated causing him to get two shocked looks from the two adults in front of him. "I noticed that Harry needed some new things so it was obvious that you would need to head over to Diagon Alley sooner or later. Since you haven't had chance to get your fireplace set up I knew that you would need to us mine."

"That makes sense I suppose," Sirius replied glad to know how Dumbledore knew what they had come over for."

"How are you today Harry?" Albus asked the small boy encased in his godfather's arms, he had yet to see Harry walk by himself but knew that Remus and Sirius would properly be overprotective of the too small child especially after what they had discovered at the Dursleys

"I'm ok," Harry replied shyly, he wasn't too sure of the old man but he already trusted that his godfather's would protect him if need be.

"That's great" Albus replied before turning back to Sirius and Remus. "You will need to get going soon; I will keep the floo open for you all day."

"Thank you." Remus said gratefully as Albus handed him a handful of floo powder and guided him and his husband towards the fireplace.

"You're welcome my dear boy" Albus replied glad to see two of his favorite and most troublesome students get some well deserved happiness, he just hoped that his fears for the future didn't come to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER EIGHT

It only took a few seconds before the trio of wizards had reached the Leaky Cauldron pub that had the entrance to Diagon Alley, both men were excited to see Harry's reaction to the magical shopping area and hoped that nothing would happen to creep their precious godson out too much.

"Shall we go and get some clothes first?" Remus asked as they tapped the required bricks to get into Diagon Alley.

"Yeah we probably should" Sirius agreed with his husband, he wanted to get though the boring part of clothes shopping and get to the toy shopping as soon as possible. He began to wonder if he could persuade Remus to let him get Harry a new broom but then remembered that Harry's birthday was in a month and that they needed to save some stuff so they had some things to get them for his birthday.

The clothes shopping had gone by easily even though sometimes the things that Sirius had tried to get for Harry really frightened him. They were so bright that Remus even doubted that the headmaster would go so far as to wear them and that was truly saying something. Remus just hoped that Sirius was taking the mick; he didn't want to believe that his husband had such horrible fashion sense.

The toy shopping was much more complicated than the clothes shopping, Harry really believed that he didn't deserve any toys and it took a lot more effort to get him to select some toys for himself.

But in the end Harry had selected a couple of soft toys as well as some foamy building blocks and Remus had kept a close eye on the things that Harry had shown interest in so that they had some ideas of what to get him for his upcoming birthday along with the children's broomstick that he knew that Sirius would insist on getting him most likely along with a full size broomstick for herself. Remus had a slight fear...Erm... dislike of flying and wouldn't get himself a broomstick no matter how much Sirius tried to persuade him otherwise.

Once the three wizards had entered finished getting Harry some clothes and toys the wizards headed towards the book shop, Flourish and Blotts, to get some children's books for Harry and probably a couple of books for Remus.

"Really Moony" Sirius in a mock exasperated voice. "We have only had Harry for a couple of days and you're already trying to turn him in to a bookworm."

"I thought that I should get a head start before you start trying to get him into flying and pulling pranks," Remus replied knowing that Sirius would start being a bad influence on their godson once Harry had fully gotten used to living with them.

Sirius just pulled a tongue at the werewolf, showing his maturity, as they entered the book shop and headed to the section where the children's books were kept.

Remus almost stopped when he noticed two familiar faces looking though the children's books along with a small child. They had never really gotten along in school and he didn't want to end up fighting with them which he knew would most likely frighten Harry.

"Black, Lupin." Malfoy greeted as he noticed them heading towards him. "This must be the young Mr Potter."

"Yes, it is," Remus replied politely. "How have you been since Hogwarts?"

"Quite well thank you" Lucius answered before his son rushed over with a couple of books. "This is my son Draco, I'm sure that he and Harry would make great friends.

"Hi I'm Draco" the small boy said to Harry smiling at the idea of getting a new friend.

"I'm Harry" he replied shyly, smiling at the bigger boy.

"How about we help Mr Potter find some books?" Lucius suggested to his son who nodded happily before heading back to the books with his father, Sirius and Harry following him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please Severus?" Remus asked shyly, he had wanted to do this for ages but could never seem to get the courage.

Severus just nodded and headed to the corner of the shop so that they could quietly talk to him without getting interrupted.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped.

"I wanted to apologize to you for all the stuff we did to you whilst we were at Hogwarts" Remus started, " I knew what we were doing was wrong but I never tried to stop them and I'm truly sorry."

"I suppose that I can forgive you" Severus replied grudgingly. "I'm also sorry for the stuff that I did to you whilst we were at Hogwarts."

"I'm also sorry that I almost killed you that night at the Shrieking Shack," Remus continued. "I truly had no idea about what he had planned and I'm sorry that we didn't get punished for it."

"STOP" Severus snapped sharply at Remus causing him to flinch back in slight fear of being hexed. "It wasn't your fault and if anyone should be apologizing for that it should be Black and not you."

"But it was because of me that Sirius didn't get punished" Remus attempted to explain.

"I know" Severus replied, trying to keep himself calm. "At first I was angry about it until Albus explained why he didn't. I may have wanted Black punished but that doesn't mean that I wanted you dead especially how the ministry would have killed you."

"Thank you for accepting my apology" Remus said knowing that Severus would start to get annoyed if he kept trying to apologize.

"You're welcome" Severus replied gruffly. "We better get back to the others then before Black starts trying to get unsuitable books for Potter."

Remus just nodded before the pair headed back towards the group, Harry gave Remus a big smile as he reached over to Remus from where he was rested in Sirius' arms.

"I'm also sorry for everything that happened in school," Sirius started after Remus had headed over to the till with Harry to pay for the books that he had already checked though to make sure that they were all suitable for the small child.

"I will accept your apology Black" Severus replied. "But that doesn't mean that we are friends or that I even like you in any way."

"I know" Sirius replied. "But I just hope that for Harry's and Draco's sake we can try to be civil at the very least."

"I will try to hold my tongue for the sake of the children." Severus agreed, it was already clear that Harry and Draco would make great friends and that if he was to continue to be around his godson and best friend he would need to behave especially as not to be a bad influence on the children.

"It's time to head back to Hogwarts," Sirius started causing Harry to look at his godfather sadly; he didn't want to leave his new friend so soon.

"We will be headed to Hogwarts in a couple of days" Lucius stated as he noticed Harry's look of disappointment along with a similar look from Draco. "We'll see each other then."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement before he snuggled closer to Remus and waved to the Malfoy's and Snape as they headed in separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER NINE

It had been 4 weeks since Remus and Sirius had finally taken custody of their almost 6 year old godson, but the three wizards where finally getting used to each other's company, or in Remus and Sirius' case getting used to each other for the second time.

Harry's nightmares had been settling down and it seems that he was getting used to the idea of having adults that actually cared for him. But that night was going to be one of the biggest challenges the new family had so far, the full moon.

"I'm worried about tonight Siri," Remus stated to his husband as he rested his head of Sirius' shoulder. It was the first full moon since they had adopted Harry and Remus hoped that Harry wouldn't be hurt because of it.

"It will be fine Moony," Sirius replied as he wrapped an arm around Remus and pulled him closer. "I'll be with you tonight and you'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me," Remus explained, he had been five when he was bitten and had gotten used to the full moon. He hated it and wished that he had never been bitten but was used to it nevertheless.

"I know Sweetie, but Harry will be fine with Molly and Arthur," Sirius reassured his husband.

"I still don't get why he couldn't stay with the Malfoy's" Remus stated. "He actually knows them and we know that he likes them."

"I know but I suppose I'm still getting the used to the idea of Malfoy not being a true Deatheater." Sirius attempted to explain. "Maybe he can stay with them next month."

"I suppose" Remus agreed, he knew better than to try and persuade Sirius to change his mind about letting Harry stay with Lucius and Draco, he also know that trying to persuade Sirius to stay with Harry and him by himself would probably have the same levels of success.

"Harry, Cub, can you come over here for a minute please?" Sirius asked his small godson who was currently playing with his building blocks on the floor in front of them. The building blocks had been Remus' idea to buy Harry and Sirius couldn't wait until his Godson's birthday so that he could buy his godson a kid's broom. He might even try to persuade Remus to let him buy a new broom as well. Even if it meant that he would have to let Remus buy even more books.

"Ok Siri" Harry replied as he stood up from where he was playing and walked over to the couch where he new guardians where talking.

"Harry," Sirius stated before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Moony and I have to go somewhere tonight and you're going to have to stay with our friends Molly and Arthur as well as their children."

"Can't I stay with you?" Harry asked sadly. "I promise to be good."

"I'm afraid not cub," Remus answered, unhappy that his condition was hurting Harry.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Harry questioned with tears in his eyes.

"Of course we do Cub, Remus insisted. " We love you with all our heart and there is nothing that could ever change that, we promise."

"Yeah Cub," Sirius agreed. "We'll be back tomorrow morning; we could never not want you."

"Can I stay with Dray?" Harry asked shyly, preferring to stay with his best friens than with some family that he had never even met.

"Not this time I'm afraid Harry," Sirius answered. "But I'm sure that it will be fine, Molly is lovely and she has loads of children for you to play with.

"Ok" Harry agreed. "You promise that you'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course we do Harry," Sirius reassured. "Do you want to go and play some more before we have to go?"

Harry just shook his head before snuggling closer to his two godfathers causing the two men to look over at each other sadly. They wished that they had more time before the full moon or even better, that Fenrir Greyback hadn't bitten Remus all those years ago.

After the three wizards had eaten their tea in silence it was time for their godson to go to the Weasley's for the night. So Remus and Sirius took the quiet child towards the fireplace so that they could floo over. Harry's quietness was seriously making Sirius regret his decision not to let Harry stay at the Malfoy's but he knew that it would be too late of notice to change him mind now.

"Hello Sirius, Remus," Molly called out as the two men stepped out of her fireplace with a small child in Sirius' arms.

"This must be Harry" Molly stated as looked at the small child in concern. He was much smaller than Ron who was Harry's age, in fact Molly might even go as far as to say that Harry may have even be smaller than her youngest Ginny.

"Do you want to go and meet my children?" Molly asked Harry quietly.

Harry just shook his head before hiding his face in Sirius' chest making Remus look down at the floor sadly. Sirius knew that he would have to talk to Remus later as he knew that his husband would be feeling guilty and would most likely blame himself for the fact that they had to go. He also knew that he would need to make arrangements for Harry to stay with Lucius and Draco next full moon seeing that Harry would most likely be happier there.

"You're going to have to leave soon," Molly stated as she looked at the time. Harry hadn't moved from Sirius' lap but she knew that there were probably things that they would have to do before the full moon started.

"I know," Remus muttered in disappointment and guilt before turning to Harry. "We have to go now Cub. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "You will be back tomorrow won't you?"

"Of course we will Harry," Sirius answered as he gave Harry a hug before handing him over to Molly and standing up.

Harry watched this two Godfathers head towards the fireplace and as soon as they had disappeared from sight he burst out into tears wishing that the two men were still there.


	10. Chapter 10

Title – Harry Lupin-Black and the philosopher's Stone

Summary - What would happen if Peter was caught much earlier? This is based on the idea of Remus and Sirius raising Harry from the age of five. Good Malfoys (not Narcissa), Ron Bashing.

Warnings Slash, RL/SB, LM/SS, eventual HP/DM. Other pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

CHAPTER TEN

"It's going to be ok Harry, dear," Molly tried to soothe the sobbing child in her arms as she started to gently rock him back and forth. "They will both be back tomorrow."

"Do you want to meet my children?" Molly asked after Harry had eventually settled down and stopped crying.

Harry nodded shyly before Molly placed him on the floor and he followed her to her youngest son, Ron's bedroom. Harry hadn't had much experience with children his own age other than Draco and Duddly and he was so scared that they would be like his cousin and be mean to him because of his so called freakiness.

"Ron, this is Harry," Molly introduced as she and Harry had entered the bedroom. "Harry, this is my son Ron."

Harry had just sat down next to Ron when two more red headed boys walked in and walked over to where Harry and Ron sitting.

"Who's that Mum?" two identical boys asked as they sat down next to their younger brother and their young guest..

"This is Harry" Molly explained. "He is staying over tonight whilst his guardians are busy and I want you all to be nice to him. Harry, these are Fred and George."

The four boys nodded in agreement before Molly went to check on her youngest child and only daughter Ginny, leaving the boys to play in Ron's room.

"Hello, I'm Harry" the small dark haired boy introduced himself to the three bigger red headed boys. He was feeling shy about meeting the Weasley's because, other than Draco, he had never really had that many friends. Dudley had made sure of that along with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hello Harry." the twins replied happily, the boy was much smaller than them but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends with him.

"He's Fred," George informed Harry, just in case Harry forgot or if he didn't understand which twin was which as their mum hadn't really explained which of them Fred was and which was George.

"And he is George," Fred continued for his brother, they really liked to finish each other's sentences especially after they figured out that it really creeped some people out.

"It's nice to meet you," the twins finished together.

Harry giggled at the twins; he found it quite funny when they spoke like that, before he turned around to look at the other boy.

"Hello I'm Harry," he told the youngest boy, Harry smiled at him until he noticed the glare that Ron was giving. "Don't you want to play?" Harry asked shyly, he didn't know why Ron was looking at him like that; he hadn't done anything to make Ron hate him, had he?"

"Why would I ever want to play with you?" Ron demanded. "I would never want to play with such a big baby."

"Ron" Fred and George snapped at their younger brother. "That was mean and Mum told us to be nice to Harry."

"But look at him" Ron protested. "He's even smaller than Ginny."

"So?" George replied, he had no idea how Harry's size meant that Ron could be horrible to him or refuse to be his friend."What has that got to do with anything?"

"But he's even crying like a baby." Ron stated before turning to the now sobbing Harry. "You should go away; I don't want to play with you."

"Just ignore him Harry," Fred tried to soothe. "He is just a big bully."

"What happened here?" Molly shrieked as she entered the bedroom to see an upset Harry.

"Ron was being mean to him" the twins informed their mother. "He called him a big baby and said that he should go away because he doesn't want to play with him."

"Go and stand in the corner Ron and I'll deal with you later." Molly yelled at her youngest son before turning back to Harry. "It's ok Harry; dear, just calm down Sweetie. Everything will be ok."

"I want my Daddies" Harry cried as Molly tried to settle the small boy down.

Molly tried to calm Harry down for at least another 15 minutes before she finally admitted defeat and floo called Hogwarts in order to get Sirius and Remus to come over and get Harry.

"Daddy, Papa!" Harry cried out happily as the two men came out of the fireplace.

"Hey Cub," Sirius replied as he took Harry out of Molly's arms. "What is wrong sweetie?"

Harry didn't answer, choosing to reach over to Moony and give him his own hug instead, he didn't want to tell them what had happened with Ron just in case they agreed and decided that they didn't want him anymore. He didn't want to go back to his Aunt and Uncle and the idea of losing the first two people he could remember showing him love terrified him.

"Ron was bullying Harry," Molly explained, ashamed that he son was so horrible to Harry when he hadn't done anything to deserve it. It was usually the twins who caused the most trouble but from what she could see they twins seemed to be happy with being the small child's friend.

"It's not your fault Molly" Remus told the upset woman as he looked at the small child sadly, after all he was the only reason Harry had to go to the Weasley's in the first place.

"It's not your fault either Remmie" Sirius reassured, correctly guessing exactly what his husband was thinking. He had a habit of blaming himself when things went wrong, no matter what anyone said to try and persuade him otherwise.

Remus just nodded, still looking sad and guilty. He didn't really believe his husband, no matter how much he wanted to, if he wasn't such a monster then Harry wouldn't have to go away each month. Next month he just hoped that he could get Sirius to let Harry stay with the Malfoys instead.

"You're not a monster Rem," Sirius whispered in the werewolf's ear. "You are my beautiful husband as well as Harry's amazing Godfather and we both love you so much."

Remus smiled at Sirius, he always knew what to say to make Remus feel better, before looking at the sobbing child his arms. "Do you want to go home now Sweetie?"

Harry just nodded before snuggling closer to Remus' chest, he didn't understand why his Papa blamed himself for what Ron said but he hoped his hug would make him feel better.

"We are so sorry about this" Remus started as he and Sirius headed to the fireplace with Molly following them to say goodbye. He just hoped that they would be able to settle Harry down before he had to go to the shrieking Shack for the night.

"It's not your fault" Molly replied before the small family headed back to Hogwarts.

"Are you feeling better Cub?" Sirius asked as the three wizards settled down on the couch with Harry snuggled up between them.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled from his place in between his two Godfathers, he was so glad to be away from that mean boy and back with his daddies who both loved him and would look after him no matter how much of a freak he was.

They all stayed snuggled up on the couch for another twenty minutes before Remus stood up. "I've got to go."

"I don't want you to go," Harry cried as he reached out for Remus.

"I know Cub, but I'll be back in the morning." Remus reassured Harry who had started crying again. Remus didn't really want to go either but he knew that it was essential especially since he didn't want to risk his precious cub getting hurt.

"It will be ok Remmie," Sirius reassured his husband sadly, he hated being away from Remus on the full moon. "I'll look after Harry tonight and we will see you in the morning."

"Thank you Siri, I'll see you tomorrow Cub" Remus replied before leaving their quarters before he started to cry as well.

"It's going to be fine Harry; Remus will be back as soon as he can I promise." Sirius told his still crying Godson.

Harry didn't answer his Godfather but he did start to calm down after all both Sirius and Remus had reassured him that his Papa would be back the next day and they wouldn't lie to him, would they?

"I think that it is time for a certain little boy to go to bed." Sirius stated as he stood up and gently picked up his godson.

"Can I sleep with you?" Harry asked shyly, as he fought back a yawn.

"Of course you can Cub." Sirius replied before he carried Harry to bed. Harry was asleep before they had even reached the bed.

Once Harry was comfortable Sirius went to floo Lucius, he knew that Remus wouldn't feel his best tomorrow but he was also positive that Harry would want to see Draco tomorrow especially with how bad his meeting with Ron had gone. He just had to make sure that they came in the afternoon so they Harry would have some time with Remus first.


End file.
